In a steering device, in succession to a primary collision in which a vehicle collides with another vehicle, a secondary collision in which the driver collides with a steering wheel occurs. In order to absorb shock in the secondary collision, various structures in which a part of a steering column releases from the vehicle body, and is moved in the direction of the column shaft have been proposed.
In FIG. 9 of Patent Reference 1, for example, a pair of engaging cutouts which extend parallel to the direction of a column shaft are disposed in a vehicle body-side bracket fixed to the vehicle body. A column-side bracket is supported through a pair of engaging capsules which are held by a plurality of engaging pins, by the engaging cutouts respectively. The engaging capsules are coupled and fixed to the column-side bracket through bolts which are passed through the engaging cutouts, respectively.
In a secondary collision, the plurality of engaging pins holding the engaging capsules are broken, whereby the engaging capsules are caused to release from the corresponding engaging cutouts, and the bolts, the engaging capsules, and the column bracket are caused to co-move with one another in the column shaft direction.